The Choice
by We Are EXO's Wife
Summary: Bukankah dunia ini juga sebuah pilihan? Tuhan tak pernah membuat kesalahan karena kita berhak memilih dan inilah jalan yang kupilih/HunHan/Waring inside/DLDR!


**They Belong to GOD**

.

The Choice by **Pelangi Senja**

.

**Warning**

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Absurd/It's HunHan (maybe)

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Enjoy it guys :3

**.**

**.**

"Tidakkah kau merasa hubungan ini sudah tak berjalan dengan baik?"

_Namja_ itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi membuat gelombang kecil pada cangkir kopinya. Kepala yang berhias surai almond itu terangkat, menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak baik?" _Namja_ itu membeo pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dilihat kekasihnya menghela napas dan masih enggan membalas kontak yang ia ciptakan.

"_Ne_." Luhan—namja itu—tersenyum menanggapi jawaban kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Katakanlah ia idiot karena menjawabnya seperti itu.

"_Hyung_!" Ia tahu kali ini kekasihnya tak main-main. Namun, bolehkan ia bersikap egois? Bukankah tidak ada pasal yang mengatur tentang hukuman terhadap orang egois?

"Wah… bukankah kopi ini enak sekali?" Ia mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu senyum itu tak akan sampai ke matanya.

"Kau bahkan belum meminumnya." Luhan tertawa hambar mendengar kalimat tak bersahabat dari kekasihnya. Yeah, bukankah pemuda itu masih kekasihnya?

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah meminum kopi ini bersamamu ratusan kali. Aku hanya meminta pendapatmu. Itu saja." Luhan menundukan kepalanya, menatap genangan coklat pekat di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Aku tak menyukai kopi. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali?" Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum pahit menerima perkataan yang masih ia anggap kekasihnya.

"Kau tak menyukai kopi sama seperti kau tak menyukaiku, bukan?" Selesai mengataknnya Luhan langsung menyambar cangkir kopi panasnya dan menegaknya sekali teguk. Membiarkan panas kopinya membakar kerongkongannya. Akibat tindakan bodohnya, pemuda di hadapannya itu berteriak marah dan ia masih bisa mendengar nada khawatir di sana membuat beberapa pengunjung kedai kopi itu menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Yah! Xi Luhan! Kau mau mati, hah?" Bolehkan ia sedikit berbahagia sekarang? Ia masih mampu mendengar teriakan khawatir _namja_nya. Miliknya. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa?" Dengar. Bahkan suaranya berubah karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya.

"_Hyung_." Luhan tak mengerti semuanya. Tidak. Cukup sampai di sini saja.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa?!" Napasnya memburu. Sakit. Ada bagian tubuhnya yang jauh lebih sakit ketimbang kerongkongannya. Tak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari pemuda itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Ada seseorang, _hyung_." Air matanya berontak hebat.

"Dan dia perempuan." Cukup! Ia tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi! Tidak ada yang perlu didengar!

"Sehun-_ah_." Menyedihkan. Ia sadar ia begitu menyedihkan. Pecundang menyedihkan yang berusaha mengais cinta pemuda itu.

"Kita harus memiliki masa depan yang benar, _hyung_. Keluarga yang lengkap. Bukan seperti ini. Semua ini harusnya tak terjadi."

"Diam! Berhantilah berbicara, Oh Sehun!" Pertahanannya hancur. Entah sejak kapan air matanya mengotori parasnya.

"Tidak. Sadarlah, _hyung_. Semua ini salah. Hubungan ini. Kita."

Luhan masih saja menolak argumentasi pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang salah. Itulah yang berputar di otaknya saat ini.

"Homosexual. Itu salah, hyung. Kita menyalahi takdir Tuhan."

"Jika dari awal memang salah. Kenapa ada homosexual di dunia ini?" bantah Luhan. Mereka sadar, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kedai itu.

"Kita salah untuk menemukan yang benar," jawab Sehun cukup tenang, meskipun tak bisa itu pungkiri hatinya berdenyut sakit. Pemuda yang dicintainya menangis karenannya. Namun, inilah jalan yang ia pilih. Demi semuanya. Demi kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"_Ani_! Kita benar! Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini! Tuhan tak mungkin membuat kesalahan!" Sehun memandang Luhan khawatir.

"Bukan Tuhan yang memutuskan. Kita yang menyeberangi takdir yang salah." Luhan sudah terisak hebat sembil terus menggumamkan bahwa mereka tidak salah.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Saat Sehun hendak beranjak, dengan terburu-buru Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan. Kumohon jangan. Aku akan lebih baik lagi. Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu lagi. Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tak akan membentakmu. Aku, aku akan berhenti meminum kopi. Apapun, asal kau tak meninggalkanku. Kumohon."

Sehun tak sanggup memandang _namja_ itu, ia mencoba menarik tangannya. Namun, semakin ia mencoba menarik tangannya semakin kuat cengkraman tangan yang mencekalnya. "Kumohon, hyung. Jangan bertindak seperti ini."

"Bukan ini intinya, _hyung_." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengusap kepala _namja_ yang pernah ia cintai.

"_Saranghae_." Sehun menarik tangannya kasar dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang histeris mengetahui kekasihnya sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Selamanya.

Beberapa pengunjung kedai itu saling berbisik, iba pada Xi Luhan, atau pun mensyukuri kejadian itu karena mereka pikir pemuda yang meninggalkan Luhan sudah bertindak benar. Terdengar begitu jahat, bukan?

Semuanya perlahan berlalu, kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Membiarkan Luhan menangisi takdirnya. Bukankah itu kejam? Terkeculai bagi seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA-nya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian tadi. Gadis ber-name tag Jung Rae Yoo itu perlahan mendekati Luhan yang masih belum bisa menenagkan dirinya.

"_Ahjussi_," panggil gadis itu. Luhan menatap gadis itu diam. Raeyoo tersenyum kemudian memberikan Luhan sebuah sapu tangan. Luhan hanya memandang sapu tangan itu, karena tak segera mendapat dari Luhan, gadis itu menarik tangan Luhan dan menaruh sapu tangan itu.

"_Ahjussi_ benar. Tuhan tak akan pernah membuat kesalahan. _Ahjussi_ tahu? Jika _ahjussi _yang itu melepas _ahjussi_, maka _ahjussi_ harus kembali membuat ahjussi yang itu kembali. Kali ini _ahjussi_ yang harus mengambil alih." Luhan memandang bingung pada gadis itu.

"Dapatkan dia dan kendalikanlah dia, seperti dia mengendalikan _ahjussi_, dengan begitu dia baru akan sadar. Tuhan tak pernah salah. Bukan salah manusia menyeberangi jalan takdir yang berbeda, karena Tuhanlah yang menunjukkan jalan yang berbeda itu. Inilah pilihan."

Luhan menatap wajah gadis manis itu. "Pilihan?"

"Ya. Mengendalikan atau dikendalikan." Setelah mengatakannya gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna perkataan gadis itu.

Luhan mencengkram sapu tangan itu. "Aku tahu apa yang kupilih."

.

.

**The End**

Senja's heree~ LOL pasti pada mau bunuh senja ya? Wkwkw gak bisa weeek~~ :p /dihajar masa/ Senja tau ini absurd banget. Well, ending yang tak terduga bukan?

JiYoo-aaah~~ kamu harus buat sekuelnya wkwkwkw jadi yeorobun minta sekuelnya sama JiYoo ya? Wkwkw /disantet/kayak ada yang mau/

Bingung? Gak terima? Itu sih masalah yeorobun :3 wkwkwk ada yang tau apa yang Luhan pilih? Well, ikuti terus akun ini yaa~ Kalau dia gak mau buat ya udah The End gitu aja wkwkwkw. Sekarang ngerti kenapa judulnya "The Choice"? Jadi ini fict series antara Senja sama JiYoo-ah :3 di post di sini tapi beda fict :3 bingung ya? Senja yang buat permainan ini juga bingung ._.

Well, give me feedback please.

.

With All My Love (LOL)

P.S


End file.
